Love is in the air
by Lilly-EL
Summary: The right end of 7X17. HUDDY.


At first, this is my first longer oneshot in English. I excuse me, for eventually grammatical mistakes. My English isn't good, but I hope you still read and like the story. And please comment it and tell me, if there any mistakes, okay? So thank you, have fun :)

She tried not to lose her smile, what was, however, more difficultly as expected. Today was that day, which she would lose her boyfriend. Today he would marry her. This damned prostitute, who was called Dominika. Lisa sighed. She knew that she lost the game. She had no chance against Dominika. She was younger and prettier as herself and it seems that she liked the same things, House liked. May she should gave up and left the town with her daughter. Another point, who made she lost. Dominika didn't have children and House didn't like children. He never wanted to have which. She sighed again.

"Mommy, why are you so sad?" Little Rachel asked and looked up to her.

Cuddy sighed and sighed.

"I'm not sad, honey" She said. "I'm… I'm just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

The little girl looked nosy to her mother.

"Do you think about Greg? Comes he back?"

Now she looked really happy. She missed Greg so much, but Lisa agitated her head.

"No honey" She said quiet and softly. "He's not coming back. Excuse me, my dear."  
>She sighed again and got up.<p>

"Okay darling, now it's time for you. I bring you to your grandma, okay? Mommy must go to a wedding."

She tried to smile and went with her daughter to her room.

"Pick one toy and then we go, okay?"

"You shouldn't go, Lise. It will just hurt you."

Arlene said it with a exhalation of solicitude. But Lisa agitated her head.

"I must go, mum" She sighed. "Just to see, if he's happy with her. Happier as he was with me, okay?"

Arlene nodded. She could understand her daughter.

"Okay. I stay by Rachel. But if is something… you know you can come to me?"  
>Lisa looked surprised to her mother. That was a big surprise for her. They both hadn't understood together for years. But then she smiled and nodded.<p>

"I know mum", she said softly.

"Good" Arlene smiled and hugged her youngest daughter. "I love you, honey."

Lisa smiled.

"I love you to, mum."

Maybe it was a good thing, House married. Know she and her mum seemed to be became a better relationship. But then she thought to her sad daughter, and how hurt she felt, that House never came back, to play with her. And she was hurt, too. She missed Greg, like her daughter and she regretted long ago to have left him. Maybe he accepted her excuses. She was sure, that he never came back, but it was a try. A try to became the best man, she ever loved back. And she would do everything to make this dream true.

She parked her car and ran to the apartment from House. So fast she was able, she searched the keys of the apartment. House never wanted them back, and she had forgotten, to gave them back.

"Damn keys" She cursed and searched. "Where the hell are you?"  
>"Maybe here?"<p>

House smirked and showed her the keys for the apartment.

"You lost them yesterday. But why you need the keys from my apartment? You live no longer there. You had your own home, with your own stupid neighbors and your own rooms. So why are you here? To destroy my wedding?"

She sighed and saw sadly to him.

"Is this so apparently?" She asked with a very sad smile.

House smirked and nodded.

"A bit" He said and looked to her. "You came too late."

Lisa stared to him. She knew it. She was too late. Know he was a married man, with a beautiful woman and she couldn't do anything. House smirked.

"I thought you know me, Lise" He smiled. "I destroyed it first. I said her, I can't do this. I love another woman."

Now Cuddy looked shocked.

"An… another woman?" She spluttered. "And who… who is this woman? Know I her? Is it maybe Cameron? Or Thirteen? Or maybe it is Masters? You like her, right?"  
>House smirked, as he saw how jealous Lisa was. She saw angry to him.<p>

"What? Why do you look so amused? That's not funny Greg. I came to you, to apologize for the break up and to say that Rachel really miss you. And so do I. I miss you really Greg, and every day I woke up with the thought that you will never be again wake up beside me, and I hate me for this, okay? And know you come and tell me, that you destroyed your wedding for Cameron, or Thirteen, or some other?"  
>She saw to him, when a thought came to her.<p>

"It is Stacy, right? You never stopped to love her."  
>Tears started to flow about her cheeks. House sighed.<p>

"Do you really think I love her?" He sighed again. "You're wrong, Lise, there is no other woman, there's just you. I love you and I never stopped love you, since we met at college."  
>With tears in the eyes she looked into his deep blue eyes.<p>

"Really? But… but why did you was with this many prostitutes into this hotel? And… and why did you said, you marry Dominika?"

House smirked and kissed her softly.

"Because I wanted to make you jealous. I wanted that you thought about our relationship. We must change the things now or it doesn't work again. I… I will go back to therapy and you… you should go, too. There things in our both past, about we never talked."  
>She smiled.<p>

"What's about a couple therapies?" She smirked. "Would be great, or what do you mean?"  
>"We… can try this" He said. "But if it doesn't works, we do our own therapy."<p>

She smiled and kissed him.

"Okay" She said. "That's what we do."  
>She kissed him again.<p>

"I love you Greg, do you know this?"

He smirked and kissed her face.

"I know" He said with a little smile on his lips.


End file.
